User blog:DMUA/IRL SAO Tabletop Featlog
So, as a seperate continuity to the main SAO Tabletop, Mark made a game with his real life friends to try to stay closer to canon. This is the story about how he failed miserably. Nezha makes a crater completely accidentally Let's start small. Nezha does the tin. According to Google, "Tree spacings of 50 to 60 feet are common place". 50 feet is also 1524 centimeters, half that makes a radius of 762 (2/3)×π×762^3 makes a volume of 926666637.773503 centimeters Violent Fragmentation for dirt is .2 J/CC, So, times .2 is 185333327.554700 Joules The trees themselves are also collateral here. Each Tree has a volume of about 2655174.79674796 cm, ×2 is 5310349.59349592 Trees have J/CC of 40, times 40 is 212413983.7398368 Joules. Putting two and two together gets... 397747311.2945368 Joules, 0.09506388893272 Tons, Small Building level BallsDeep69 punches a hole in town We're opening up with Balls (who's a character inofitself and not just Klein getting absolutely bodied) punching a crater in the middle of town You've walked into this part of heck, son So, this is a small crater, so I'll assume that it has the same volume as a human shaped hole, which is 198,668.75 cm^3 Now, Immortal objects in the SAO Tabletop are somewhat breakable, they just stop breaking at a certain point. So, unless that's changed and this is a High 3-A feat (what in fork's name), I'll assume that it's just toughed up, and has a J/CC of something like steel. Violent frag for steel is 568.5, so, that times 198,668.75 is.... 112943184.375 joules, 0.02699406892 Tons, Small Building level I suppose it's not that bad when lowballed to fork. Of course... An elven general makes a boomey So, an elf shoots an arrow and it makes a giant explosion that envelops several trees. Trees are usually about 7.62 meters apart in a healthy forest, and several usually means about 4. So, the diameter is 30.48 meters, radius 15.24 meters. 15.24^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2 is.... 0.28447258306 Tons, Building level Huh, this stuff isn't so bad. Yet. Xcalbur cuts a meteor and it explodes This is where it gets bad. It's been stated to be as big as Madara's, which is 920767323616.274902 meters cubed, which is also 9.2076732e+17 centimeters. Meteor frag is about 23.25 j/cc, so.... 2.140784e+19 Joules, 5.11659662382 Gigatons, Island level Yeah. This is an outlier, but, it goes to show that Mark is Mark. Edit Actually, Madara's big boi got resized, so now it's 2,320,000,000 meters, 2.32e+15 centimeters. Times 23.25 is... 5.394e+16 joules, 12.8919694072657 Megatons, City level Big Kahuna travels a distance by which is totally 5 meters So, Xcalibur, about to die, has Big Kahuna getting absolutely woke and running all the way from the town in floor 3 to the bear forest in floor 4. The title is sarcastic of course, as the actual distance is 10 KM, and, he travelled across it in about a second, so... 10,000 meters per second is Mach 29.1545189504, High Hypersonic Of course, he was able to punch within this timeframe, he just didn't and rather opted to make sure to get inbetween the bear and the Calibur .5 times his weight of 70.3068 kilograms times 10,000^2 is.... 3515340000 Joules, 0.84018642447 Tons, Building level keep in mind this forkery is on floor 3. Bigeth Kahunith lifteth a treeth Big Kahuna also lifted a tree that was 10 turn ranges tall and 2 turn ranges wide. In IRL Tabletop, a turn range is 5 meters (thereby entirely defeating the purpose of a turn range but Mark is mark) So, this tree is 50 meters tall and 5 meters in radius. pi times 5^2 times 50 makes a volume of 3926.99081699 meters It's similar to a pine tree, making it about 400 KG/M^3 in density, so, times 400 is... 1570796.32679 Kilograms, Class M He can also wield this thing in combat in one hand, and swing it around. Of course, how fast does he swing? For movement in a circle, it's pi times length of what's being moved times (degrees moved/360). Kahuna is around 5'4, 1.6256 meters, and a person's arm is about 44% of their height, making it 0.715264 meters. This, plus the height of 50 meters, makes a total length of 50.715264 meters. So, pi times 50.715264 times .5 is a swing of 79.6633504036 meters. Turns are around 1 second long, so, this should be 79.6633504036 meters per second. Now, when something is rotating, it's a matter of Rotational Kinetic energy. Rotational Kinetic Energy is basically just KE, but, it uses Rads per second instead of meters per second. Since it's going at 79.6633504036 meters per second and the length is 50.715264, that would make for 1.57079632679. .5 times 1570796.32679 times 1.57079632679^2 is.... 1937892.2925 Joules, 0.00046316737 Tons, Wall level+ Yeah not too impressive, but, there's another thing he can do with trees: yeet the forker across up to 20 turn ranges, 100 meters. Since turns are around 1 second, this would be sending it at 100 meters per second, and accelerating at 100 meters per second per second. So, .5×1570796.32679×100^2 and 1570796.32679×100 is... Yeeting KE: 7853981633.95 Joules, 1.87714666203393 Tons, Building level+ Yeeting FMA: 157079632.679 Newtons, 16012194.9723751 Kilograms of Force, Class M Wow, quite high into consistency. Results Mark is a good GM but terrible at every other aspect of a game Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG